Spencer Cracks
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Spencer is tired of being the responsible one.  He decides to give some payback.  He calls for a little help.  Rated T for Teamwork.  Enjoy :D


_**A/N**__: Greetings, little people :D_

_**Dedication**__: Well, I don't know who likes Spencer the most..._

_**Warnings**__: OOCness, randomness, immaturity, mischief, cameo, slight swearing?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything cool, including Beyblade... :(_

Ok, the plan was simple: show them that I'm no pushover. I would not, repeat NOT, clean up after them. I will even make some messes myself for them.

Them being the rest of my team of course. They always leave their clothes and their beyblade parts all over the house. And don't even get me started on repairing. If you destroy glass or doors in your rage, that's fine. Just, please, have the decency to clean it up. Not let me discover it by receiving random six-inch gashes.

I think I've ranted enough. Time for payback, bitches.

Let's just hope I don't crack under the pressure.

Anyway, payback time. I'm part ninja, so the team doesn't hear me going into the kitchen... at four in the morning. I start opening cupboards and taking boxes of food and plates and silverware and hand grenades out. I don't want to know why we have hand grenades...

I scatter everything purposely out on the tables, counters, chairs, and floors. If I do this, I must do it right. Otherwise they'll know it's me, and they'll beat me up and I don't want that to happen...

Wait, I'm bigger than them. What the hell.

Once I'm satisfied that it looks like a bad ass party just occurred, I turn to go back upstairs and sleep. I stop, and decide to go to the living room. This one is _way_ too clean to pass up.

Listening to them snoring, I assume that it's safe to do this...

I punch a hole in the wall. Then another. And another. And yet another. This felt exhilarating. No wonder my teammates did this all the time. I believe I have just been converted to the dark side.

Ok, I should stop punching holes in the wall now. I think they'll get the point.

Wait, what was the point again? Hm...

Well, I might as well destroy everything else while I'm up. Everyone else is in a comatose-like sleep anyway.

I make my way back to the kitchen, punching holes in the wall the whole way there. It's very fun. And to think I used to find dominoes fun.

When I get back to the extremely messy kitchen, I smile evilly, then pick up a hand grenade. I've never thrown one, but I watched it happen enough times.

Aiming at the stove, I throw the grenade at the refrigerator. How did that happen? The appliances are across the room from each other... scary.

Perhaps the grenade is secretly a boomerang as well? It would make sense. It goes off anyway, leaving a nice black spot where the fridge _used_ to be.

I eye the remaining grenades, deciding to experiment some more on the unsuspecting appliances left standing.

I aim for the microwave, suspecting it won't hit the target. Watching the toaster blow up, I figure I'm right.

I go up to the microwave and punch a hole in it, successfully breaking it in half. The sight of the broken microwave brings a smile to my face.

An idea comes to mind concerning the oven. Tala once told me how Max blew his kitchen up by baking biohazard cookies. Perhaps his expertise would be of much use to me...

I call him up.

"Hel?"

"Hey Max? Spencer. Thks may sound weird, but could you do me a favor?"

"Ok?'

"Great, would it be possible for you to come over and blow my kitchen up?"

"What the hell? ... Now?"

"Yes."

I end the call and punch holes in walls while I wait. Ten minutes go by, and I wonder why he isn't here yet. Then I remember; he's in another country.

A couple hours pass, and the main floor looks like one big room, with wall debris on the floor. I'm very proud of myself.

The doorbell rings, which successfully makes me flinch. Not because my team will hear, but because I forgot Max was coming. Silly me.

Quickly, I bring him to the kitchen, which is partially destroyed. I tell him he needs to bake something in 5 minutes.

"That's not enough time! I better get going!"

I just smile, watching the pro at work. There was plenty of stuff being mixed together, whatever he's making needs six hand grenades... interesting.

Within a couple minutes, said creation goes into the oven to bake.

"So what is it?"

"I don't really know."

"Cool."

We watch the oven in silence. It makes an irritated noise for a moment or two, then resumes silence.

Without warning, the oven explodes. I mean, really explodes. Like, ten feet in the air kind of momentum.

"Thanks Max, I owe you one."

"Uh, sure. Don't mention it."

He leaves then, going back to whichever country he resides in now.

Looking at the space where the kitchen was, I can't help but feel proud of myself. I can't wait to see what my team thinks.

Pleased, I go back to bed.

(Two Days Later, normal POV)

"What the FUCK happened in here?" Bryan yelled, roared is more like it.

Tala wandered into the kitchen. "Hm... seems Max was here," he inspected the spot where the oven was.

They gathered around Spencer. He looked at them. "Yes?"

"Do you know what happened here?"

"What if I did? What if it was me?" He smirked.

"Then, we salute you." Ian said. "Even I haven't achieved this greatness." He bows.

"There's only one problem then. Who's going to be responsible now?"

"No worries Tala, I know who it will be."

"Who then?" Bryan wanted to know.

Spencer smirked again. "You. Have fun cleaning this up Bryan."

_**A/N**__: I'm sure Bryan will enjoy his job. Not. I'm proud of Spencer though. He changed in the course of this fic ^-^_

_Well, hope someone likes it._

_Peace and love!_

_chocolatexloverx16_

_P.S. Wow, AquilaTempestas is right... I am destructive... xD_


End file.
